project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Dafabsid
Dafabsid is a nation in the Lozed Archipelago, formed after a dark age that was caused by the collapse of the Dafabs. History Division After the collapse of the Dafabs in 258 CE, the Intermediate Period began, where the Lozed Archipelago would be divided into several kingdoms and city-states for over a millennia. Reunification In 1632 CE, Fahala the Wise unified the Lozed Archipelago once again. The Republic of Dafabsid was established, with Fahala the Wise becoming the first ruler. He also established New Abishi in 1648 as the capital city. Isolation Just like the Dafabs during the Old Period, Dafabsid went into isolation. This lasted until 1808 CE because of instability within the nation. Dafabsid's period of isolation is often considered the reason why the Dafabsidi Civil War erupted in 1809 CE. Civil War The Dafabsidi Civil War began in 1809 CE with the Battle of Tashib. The civil war was fought by the Republic of Dafabsid and the Kingdom of Dafabsid, who declared independence from the republic on the same day that the Battle of Tashib was fought. Much of the outside world never knew of the conflict until its end in 1813 CE, with a victory made by the Republlic of Dafabsid and over 200,000 casualties. About 20% of the population died in the civil war, making it the most deadly conflict in Dafabsidi history. Colonization Throughout the 19th century Dafabsid was left in economic ruin as a result of the Dafabsidi Civil War. When Pataga offered Dafabsid large amounts of money in exchange for the islands of present-day Patagan Dafab and Feshaya, Dafabsid took the offer. 9 Years' War During the 9 Years' War, Dafabsid mostly stayed neutral, giving weapons and volunteers to both sides until 1952 CE, when Coalition forces landed on their shores, claiming that the islands in the Lozed Archipelago were a base of operations for the Coaxis. The Dafabsidi government denied the accusations, but Coalition forces began to occupy some islands anyways. Later that year, war was officially declared by the Coalition against Dafabsid. In retaliation, Dafabsid joined the Coaxis and began offensives to force Coalition forces off the islands. The offensives were successful, but the Coalition initiated bombings throughout the Lozed Archipelago until 1958 CE. Dafabsidi forces invaded Feshaya in 1958 CE. About half the island was occupied by Dafabsid by the end of the year. For the rest of the war, there was a stalemate between Pataga and Dafabsid on Feshaya. In the 9 Years' War, Dafabsid had over 140,000 casualties, making it the second deadliest conflict in Dafabsidi history. The conflict in Feshaya also resulted in a special government being established on the island after the war, where Pataga and Dafabsid hold the island in condominium. Feshaya’s government has stayed the same ever since. Regions Dafabsid is divided into the regions of Afaya, Ofaya, Efein, and Zefash. It also holds the island of Feshaya in condominium with Pataga. This is the result of Patagan colonization and the 9 Years’ War. Pataga has complete control over the Patagan Dafab Territory.Category:Civilizations Category:Modern